1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a face detection apparatus and a face detection method thereof, and more particularly to a face detection apparatus with the reduced calculation loading and a face detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional face detection technology, the skin detection is firstly applied to define a region which may contain the face. Then, the possible position of the face is detected by way of graphic comparison. However, the graphic comparison causes the significantly great calculation loading, and is thus not suitable for the application of a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera or any other embedded system. Furthermore, the skin detection tends to be influenced by the light source so that the correctness of the face detection result is influenced.